


dreaming of the body electric

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain irony--if irony is the right word-- in Roman telling Seth he needs to be better at picking up.</p>
<p>An <i>ayeye</i>?</p>
<p>Seth rolls his eyes, says, "Not everyone can have their face artistically created by computers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming of the body electric

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the midst of a grey night and couldn't sleep. So-- I chose a _dream_.

There’s a certain irony–if irony is the right word-- in Roman telling Seth he needs to be better at picking up.

An  _ayeye_?

Seth rolls his eyes, says, “Not everyone can have their face artistically created by computers.”

Roman gives Seth a pretty impressive simulacrum of a glare, leaves him alone for the moment. Roman’s sensitive about his face.

Not that it’s objectionable.

Just very evident that he’s the first ayeye to come out of his country, just from the evenness and studied good looks. Just like Wayne Gretzky was the first, some scientific vision of what made hockey beautiful and his face increasingly plastic the more people  _really_  looked at it.

But he could always tell the Canadian ayeyes from… flatscans. Everyone can. Low-to- _none_  blink rate is a dead giveaway.

Swedes are a little bit harder. Higher production quality? Better social subroutines? Seth could never quite figure it out. No one even knows whether Nicklas Lidström was an ayeye. Seth doesn’t even know whether he wants him to be or not-- not after spending countless hours debating with his friends as a kid and never quite knowing and still wanting to play just as smooth and controlled as Lidström did, ayeye or flatscan.

Seth’s fairly sure Filip isn’t an ayeye. Fairly sure.

Just as he’s fairly sure Webs’ had a few mods not quite in spec-- just far enough out of it to stand up to a flatscan slapshot and almost beat it.

Seth isn’t pointing fingers. If he did, three would point back at himself. He has some mods.

Nothing big, some neural/optic boosters. All in spec, nothing that’d make scanners spike. Because the NHL wants to have it both ways, wants to pretend that ayeyes still can’t beat humans in a fair and square game.

Hockey is not fair. Or square.

He didn’t have to be told that no one talked about their mods to anyone in the organization who didn’t have a M.D. or M.P.T after their name in the big show. He didn’t have to be told to not go out of his way to point out which teammates of his were ayeyes to the media.

He didn’t have to be told to not show any more  _personality_  than his teammates.  _That_  was a double-edged statement, but of course Seth didn’t have to be  _told_  that.

#

Roman raises his perfect eyebrow at Seth when they step onto the ice, and asks, “Have you reconsidered?”

Seth blinks, “Is this a set-up?”

The smirk Roman makes would be highly irritating on a flatscan, and he leans closer to Seth, modulates his voice downwards, “Jonesy, if this was a set-up do you think  _I_  would be the one to do it?”

Seth leans against the boards, watching Filip dangle around cones. “I don’t know,” Seth begins, “for an ayeye, you have a pretty loose interpretation of the truth.”

Roman hums-- or maybe the motor that’s his brain  _hums_ – and smiles, “It’s too bad my English module isn’t quite up to date or I could school you on what ‘harm’ means.”

“Kinky,” Seth mutters, and speeds towards the net when Lavy blows the whistle. Roman doesn’t bring up Seth’s sex life-- or lack thereof-- for the rest of practice, or even after. Instead of sticking around and talking to the press Roman  _leaves_. Seth would blink, but he’s got a few well-trodden words to bring out to the press himself.

#

Filip’s actually the one to bring it up, in a roundabout away. Seth looks up from shucking off his pads and Filip clears his throat, like he’s either got a massive amphibian in it or he’s low-key embarrassed. Seth raises his eyebrow, and Filip looks down at the damp mats before he mutters:

“I saw you talking with Roman.”

Seth pulls on a smile, “Yeah, he thinks I need to get out more.”

“That… isn’t quite what he said to me,” Filip says, and Seth’s entertained by the bloom of red that spreads across Filip’s nose and cheeks.

“Yeah, he pretty much said the same thing to me,” Seth replies, yanking down his hockey pants.

Filip frowns at him in dismay before he crosses his arms across his chest. “You could have said so in the first place.”

Seth scrubs at the closely cropped curls at the back of his head, “It’s called keeping it professional, Forsberg. I don’t really–” Seth pauses.

How in the hell can anyone convey that talking about people’s sex lives at work doesn’t go over so hot in Middle America? Especially when you like dick?

He tries again, “Just weird talking about that in the room.”

Filip’s lips curl up, as if to say  _you prudish Americans_ , but maybe Seth’s projecting. He drops it, lets Seth change back into clean clothes before he intercepts him again in the parking lot. Seth sighs, and Filip makes a show of examining his nails, like some trumped-up villain.

“Roman gets action,” Filip says, and Seth snorts. Of course Roman gets action. He’s… not horrible. Some people can even get past the ayeye factor just long enough. The body helps.

“And so we should let him give us an extreme relationship makeover?”

Filip shrugs, and Seth presses the  _unlock_  button down on his keyfob hard. He turns to Filip, tries to  _loom_  over him, but Filip’s  _nonchalant_. Like they talk about being more fuckable on a daily basis.

Seth sighs, “Ok, fine. But this was your idea.”

“Ayeyes have to follow the Laws,” Filip grins, “I’m sure Roman’ll… be very helpful.”

Seth sighs. He doesn’t mutter under his breath about how annoying Filip is, not even when he’s across the parking lot.

Filip did spring for auditory mods.

#

Roman’s place is just on the edge of too cool. Probably near perfect temperatures for ayeyes. Seth doesn’t know if Roman feels faint when he overheats, but what else could explain the large couch in the middle of the room? Seth turns and sees Roman looking into his sparse refrigerator, trying to scare up anything besides ketchup.

“Why do you have ketchup?” Seth asks.

“Becks ran out of room in his car before he moved to Toronto. So now I have it. Want it?”

Seth shakes his head, and plops down against the couch. Roman’s got a nice kitchen, showroom quality, and probably almost as clean as the day it was built. Becks never really could cook, and ayeyes don’t really  _eat_.

At least not in the sense that doesn’t involve power outlets. Roman could probably analyze every molecule in that wine bottle with the sensors in his mouth and bore Seth with whether it has a  _good nose_  or not. Seth’ll consider it if Filip doesn’t bother showing up.

Roman closes the refrigerator door and leans against it, like he’s selling one very-gently-used fridge, and leers at Seth. Seth feels his face grow warm, wants to look away, but he doesn’t  _really_  want to.

The doorbell chimes, and Roman pushes himself away from the refrigerator, “Ah, yes, his highness arrives.”

Seth folds his hands behind his arms, and watches Roman walk away. The American ayeyes aren’t really up on sarcasm, not the ones Seth have played with.

So it’s. Seth doesn’t want to use the word  _new_ , not to describe a thinking being, but–

It’s  _different_. Yeah.

Filip comes in, his hair slicked back and wearing tight pants, and Seth looks down at his own sweatpants. Seth isn’t going to play keeping up with the Joneses when his own surname is  _Jones_. No. Let Filip be… fancy. Filip looks over at Seth, and his eyes linger on Seth’s sweats, almost like he knows he’s commando under there.

In Seth’s defense, he lost track of time and forgot to do laundry. He isn’t going to say it, not with Roman looking like he’s got a fucking  _speech_  prepared and stalking towards both of them with that bottle of wine. Seth takes the glass Roman hands him, and gulps half of it down, before he sighs and leans against the too-soft cushions. Roman curls Filip’s hand around the thin stem of another glass and tells him to sit next to Seth.

Seth can feel the warmth of Filip’s shoulder and thigh through his clothes, and Filip shoots him a sly look before he  _sips_  at his glass. With his pinky out. Jeez. Seth rolls his eyes and meets Roman’s eyes when he looks away from Filip.

Roman grins, and that shouldn’t send chills up Seth’s back. “Jonesy,” Roman looks at Seth, then at Filip, “Fils. The sexual tension is unbearable.”

Filip sputters around a mouthful of wine, splatters his shirt with specks of red. Seth doesn’t dare breathe, and Filip chokes out, “What.”

Seth elbows Filip to shut up. Filip glares at him and then glares back at Roman, who’s looking awfully superior, smiling enough to flash the small gap they put in to make people accept the rest of his dumb, perfect face. Seth takes a small sip. Just to fortify himself; Roman’s eyes are that dangerous shade of green that happens before he gets sent to the box for tripping.

“Was that a request for clarification?” Roman asks Filip, and the kid goes paler than usual.

Seth has to block this shot, licks his lips and tries a smile, “Um, yes?”

Roman narrows his eyes in something like pleasure. Seth knows ayeyes have emotions and shit, but most of them keep it on lock-down, talk about  _uncanny valley_.

Roman looks at both of them. “One, you two tease each other more than expected of your peers. Two, Filip demonstrated an inordinate concern for making sure you got your own place this season. Three–”

“Look, I like Seth’s mom and all,” Filip jumps in, and Seth makes a  _shhh_  noise.

Roman narrows his eyes at Filip, " _Three_ – you have been ‘checking Seth out’ in the showers."

He uses finger quotes. Seth almost feels guilty for how much he likes seeing Filip’s face turn brick red, but he doesn’t have time to really  _think_  when Roman wheels on him and adds, “You look at Filip’s ass when he wears those–” Roman points at Filip’s pants-- " _things_. It’s not unreasonable to think there may be a degree of attraction there."

“Wait, Seth doesn’t check me out in the showers?” Filip mutters.

Seth snorts, “Dude, I survived the W for a reason. You and…” he pauses, on the verge of giggling, " _playing with men_ …"

“Fuck you,” Filip says, covering his face with one hand. Seth suppresses the urge to say  _you wish_ , and looks back at Roman.

Roman looks back, and Seth raises his eyebrow, “This isn’t in violation of the Laws.”

“Technically,” Roman shrugs. Seth doesn’t think Roman’s running the risk of blue-screening anytime soon-- he’s too smart for that kinda amatuer shit-- but somehow he doesn’t feel like this is Roman being  _benevolent_. Sure, Filip’s a crush, but that’s it. A crush. Seth doesn’t shit where he eats.

Filip looks at both of them, and sighs, “Look, Roman, this is, um.  _Nice_? But this is also awkward as fuck, and besides we’re teammates.”

“Webs and Suter,” Seth adds in agreement, “I’m sure you.  _Remember_ , with that fine, well-tuned brain of yours?”

Roman arches an eyebrow, “But I had  _nothing_  to do with it. Or with Suter deciding he wanted to play in Minnesota. No, that was just them.”

“You make it sound like if you had anything to do with it, it wouldn’t have happened,” Filip mutters.

Seth’s sure this isn’t Roman being  _malevolent_ – just cocky as hell with that smirk and his fingers criss-crossed like he’d say _that’s correct._  Filip blinks, and shares an incredulous look with Seth.

“You seem very sure, Jos,” Seth says.

Roman’s eyes glow just that much more-- and Filip swallows down his wine, “So is this how you ayeyes are going to organize? Get us too busy fucking each other we can’t do anything else?”

Roman snorts, “I have  _no_  refractory time. You being a  _meatbag_ –” looking Filip over with something approaching fondness, “have some. Even if you’re… inexperienced.”

Filip flushes darkly, “What about Jonesy? He’s a nerd.”

“A nerd who’s smoother than you,” Seth says, and has to sit on his hands to prevent himself from making obscene gestures.

Roman’s eyebrows twitch. Seth thinks he may be laughing at both of them.

Roman sits down carefully on the long ottoman across from them, his smooth hands curved around the artfully-worn knees of his jeans. Seth doesn’t want to move, but he can feel Roman’s  _warmth_  from here, and his shirt’s starting to stick to his back. Filip’s starting to sweat a little, his shirt collar getting damp and Seth can sympathize.

Filip squirms a little, moves the cushions underneath Seth’s thighs with his movement, and says, “You’re… thinking very hard about this.”

“Team cohesion is important,” Roman says. Seth and Filip look at each other, and Seth doesn’t miss the way Filip’s pupils dilate when he looks at Seth, dark and maybe  _thoughtful_. Seth looks away a little slower than he’d normally make himself look away. It’s allowed, at least  _right now_.

He bites his lip to keep from smiling, asks Roman, “This when we should kiss?”

Roman hums, something that makes Seth feel even  _warmer_ , and scoots closer to him. Roman slides his thumb down the side of Seth’s neck, slick with sweat, and actually looks  _nervous_  for a few cycles before he puts on that smirk again.

“Your pulse is fast, Jonesy,” Roman says, maybe just reminding him that he’s an ayeye.

Seth blinks, “You’re touching me and talking about sex, fucking right it is,” and that gets a show of teeth from Roman, like Seth did all of the little things right and didn’t miss a shift. Roman slides his fingers across Seth’s jaw, pressing carefully on the stubble there with his nails. Seth leans in closer, and Roman kisses him. Light, dry, and Seth shivers.

Roman leans back, and says, “Adequate.”

Seth licks his lips, “Is that ayeye for ‘fuck me, that was hot’?”

Roman’s eyes flare, and he smiles, “Learning a lot of things about you,  _Seth_.” He turns to Filip, and Filip looks like he’s both scared and turned-on, his pants and hair a mess.

Filip scrubs his hands against his pants, “You’re going to kiss me now?”

Roman raises an eyebrow, “You object?”

“No, no, I am very good, honest,” Filip scrambles, and Roman grins before he kisses him. Seth tries not to moan-- fails-- and clenches his hands against his thighs, watching Filip try to keep up with Roman steadily pressing him against the cushions and fucking failing, being  _soft_  against Roman’s hard body. Seth wants to mess up Filip, show Roman he can press just as hard, and damn it, fucking Jos.

Roman leans back, and looks down at Filip, flushed and his hair plastered to his head with sweat, and god, Roman looks so _smug_. Seth says, “What’s with the whole works that  _he_  got?”

Seth raises his eyebrow when Roman scans him, shrugs, “Well, you have substantially more experience with… guys than Filip does.”

“What,” Filip sputters, looking scandalized and a little put out, and really, the Secret Six were not that much of a secret. No dumb junior hockey player can keep a secret, not with those dumb tweets that Seth had to mass-delete.

“You never said anything,” Filip turns to Seth.

Seth has to scoff, just a little, “You do know how the NHL works? I don’t think–”

Filip doesn’t have to make Seth finish that thought, thank fuck, and he can see comprehension flash in Filip’s dark eyes.

“Sorry,” Filip mutters, rubbing at his face, “Just annoying to think you could’ve been showing me the  _ropes_  all of those months–”

Roman hums, “I do have a reel of nylon rope.”

Seth glares at Roman, who just beams, and wraps an arm around Filip. “Deep breaths. So you like dick. So you found out I like dick. Roman is…”

“Being meddling and weirdly hot like he always is,” Filip finishes, snorting through his nose. He looks up at Roman, “Don’t give me that look, you know how good-looking you are, you look at yourself every time we see a mirror.”

Roman buffs his nails against his shirt, “Well, this is true.”

Filip turns, just a little, and says, “Roman’s trying to have it all, making us kiss and then kissing us,” and Seth knows a hint when he sees one.

Kissing Filip is way easier than kissing Roman-- less judge-y-- and Seth presses Filip against the cushions, pulling at the hem of Filip’s shirt and rubbing at one smooth hip underneath it. Filip moans, sucks a little on Seth’s lip. Filip kisses sweet and  _filthy_ , makes Seth think about what else Filip can  _do_ , and Seth has to push Filip back, shit.

Filip blinks, and smirks at Seth, “Ok, you’re smooth, Jonesy.”

The stubble burn around his mouth and the hard-on in his pants make Filip’s words not so  _smooth_. Seth licks his lips, “I do know what to do with a dick–” and almost regrets it when Filip narrows his eyes, christ, he’s fucking competitive.

Roman nudges Filip’s leg with his foot, “Don’t get that look, you’re not going to win at sex.”

Filip flushes red, “But I  _could_ , you’re telling me no?”

Seth kisses Filip again, mutters, “Don’t tempt him, he’s thinking about us fucking already,” and that’s like a fucking  _goad_ to him, the way he shifts against Seth, rubbing against his dick.

Filip licks his lips, gropes Seth’s ass through his sweats, and breathes softly, “Shit, your  _ass_ , you’ve been working harder than me,” humping Seth’s front and Seth’s only  _human_.

He presses Filip’s hips against his own, grinds, just enough for the zipper on Filip’s pants to press against his dick, and that makes Filip toss back his head. Seth kisses Filip’s throat on impulse, tasting salt and getting Filip to make a strangled  _gasp_. Roman presses a hand against Seth’s back, burning hot even through his shirt, and tells Filip, “Take it easy, you don’t want to come in those pants–”

Filip freezes, mouths something, probably  _fuck_ , and Seth leans back, just enough to check on Roman. Roman’s got an  _avid_ look on his face, like he  _enjoys_  this, and maybe that’s what makes Seth pull Roman in for another kiss. Roman relaxes against Seth’s mouth, presses his tongue carefully against Seth’s lips before he slides his hands up Seth’s shirt. Seth clenches on a moan when he feels those hot hands against his nipples, and Roman twists one, just once, before he hums.

“Not sensitive there?” Roman asks, and Seth shrugs, “Not especially.”

Roman makes a small disappointed noise, but keeps touching Seth, making him sweat even more, and just how hot is Roman going to get?

Filip squirms off his pants, “Fuck, quit fooling around,” and Roman licks his lips, “Are your nipples especially sensitive–”

Seth watches Filip’s flush blotch his collarbones, and Roman straddles Filip’s bare thigh. Seth can almost wince at how hard Filip is, at how he’s smearing precome almost everywhere, but it’s just as hot watching Roman be mean to Filip and waiting for Filip to spell out what he wants.

Roman can wait, but Seth can’t, wants to see  _more_. Wants to feel more, and god, he’s a little ashamed at how much he wants to mess both of them up. Just enough to make this seem like a really  _great_  idea.

It’s so easy to shuck off his shirt, to let them look at him, just like he’s looking at Filip and Roman. Even easier to push down his sweatpants and smirks when Filip gives him a slightly glazed look.

“He is very hot,” Roman tells Filip, and smirks just as Seth reaches between them and strokes Filip’s nipples. Filip shudders, mutters, “Never shoulda told you about the time they got me.”

“Got you?” Roman asks, sliding a hand over Filip’s fly, and Seth says for Filip, “Half of the Admirals pushed him against a wall and gave him nurples for a hat trick–”

“It wasn’t half–” Filip jumps in, and Roman arches his eyebrow. Looks closely at Filip’s eyes, and smiles, “It embarrasses and pleases you at the same time, the memory?”

Filip crosses his arms over his bare chest, “Well,  _yeah_.”

Roman strokes Filip’s arms, and kisses him. He turns to Seth, and smirks, “Would it be fair if I were to ask you to just stand there?”

“Not  _very_ ,” Seth says, and licks his lips as he strokes himself. Just to take the edge off, because he’s been watching Filip looking really slutty for  _just_  too long. He can deal though, Roman’s probably thought-- insofar as he  _thinks_ – more about this than either Seth or Filip.

Roman whispers something into Filip’s ears, too low for Seth to pick up, not until Roman pets Filip’s side and says for Seth’s  _benefit_ , “Show Jonesy what else you can do with your mouth.”

Filip bites his lip and leans towards Seth, and Seth strokes himself just one more time, maybe wants to make Filip get closer to him. Roman strokes Filip’s hair, gets up, and presses himself against Seth’s naked back. Roman kisses Seth’s shoulder, and jesusfuck, strokes Seth with that hot hand of his. Seth doesn’t try to keep from pushing into Roman’s hand, not when Roman’s clutching at him with his  _other_  hand and pressing himself against Seth’s ass.

Filip looks up at them, licks his lips, and slides even closer, his breath warm against Seth. Seth’s toes curl when Filip licks at his dick.

Fuck, Roman’s  _even_  holding Seth’s dick for Filip to suck on,  _offering_  it-- stroking him off with little circles of his thumb and slicking Seth’s back with sweat. Seth wants to press more into the small licks Filip’s teasing him with, wants to fuck his mouth so  _bad_.

“Look at him,” Roman tells Seth, and yeah, Filip’s getting worked up trying to suck him off, wrapping his thin lips around the tip, doing  _evil_  things with his tongue, little presses and flutters against Seth’s dick–

Roman squeezes Seth’s dick a little, says, “Shh, I want my turn too–” Seth wants to push against Roman’s hold, but god, he’s getting teased by Filip and Roman pressing him against themselves. “You deserve it, Jonesy,” Roman says, “You’re teaching Filip good things, look how nice his eyelashes are when he’s sucking your dick–”

Seth makes a strangled noise, and Filip sucks even harder,  _smug_. Seth thrusts in slowly, Filip’s mouth warm and maddening around his dick, hates Roman for pointing out how good Filip looks sucking him off–

Roman touches Seth’s lips, feels where Seth’s biting down on his full lower lip, “Don’t hold it back, you like this, yes? Tell Filip–”

“Good-- it’s-- fuck, yeah, that’s good,” Seth forces out, and Filip moans, slides his mouth further down, right where Roman’s holding Seth, fuck. Seth can feel where Filip’s mouth is pressing against Roman’s knuckles, can feel Filip work a little harder to breathe and to remain  _calm-ish_. Seth wants to come, but he wants to make Filip come, wants to make Roman--  _shudder_ , whatever he can actually do.

Filip moans, softly. Seth reaches down to pet Filip’s hair, feels the fine strands slip through his fingers. He wants to  _pull_  at it, but it’s just as hard as not pushing up into Filip’s mouth. Filip’s getting spit everywhere, making those fucking slurping noises that shouldn’t be  _hot_ , but shit, Seth likes having an edge over Filip. Likes knowing that he’ll get to blow Filip’s mind, maybe make Roman stare at him even more.

“Good,” Roman says, sliding his hand around Seth’s hip, “Bend over a little for me.”

Seth does, and bites his lip at the moan Filip makes when Seth moves  _in_  his mouth, at how Filip tries to hold him still enough. Seth wants to turn his head over his shoulder. See Roman smile, but he’s trying to be  _polite_ , jesus.

Roman kisses Seth’s bare back, rubs his fingers over Seth’s skin. Seth can hear the scrape of the ottoman against the floor. Seth can see enough to figure out that Roman’s moving it with his foot, pulling it closer. Roman sits on it, cups Seth’s ass in his hands.

Heat flares up in Seth’s face, and Filip sucks hard,  _meanly_  before he slides off. Filip grins up at him, cranes his neck over to Roman, and smirks. The effect is a little ruined by the sheen of drool on Filip’s chin and the dazed look in his eyes. Seth pulls lightly at Filip’s hair, and Filip hisses in appreciation before he says, “You need help there, Jonesy?”

“Don’t tease,” Roman says, sliding his thumb down Seth’s cleft. Seth stares incredulously at the wall. What a hypocrite, holding Seth’s ass cheeks open and being close  _enough_  that Seth can feel the heat from Roman’s smooth face on his skin, probably loving having Seth under his thumb right down to his base code.

Filip curves his hands around Seth’s hips, nuzzles at Seth’s upper thigh. Maybe Seth wishes he had a little more hair there, but-- yeah, this is good, even if Roman  _keeps_  teasing him, pressing smooth fingertips around the rim of Seth’s asshole. He never quite goes in, and Seth groans through his teeth.

Roman makes an amused hum right before he  _licks_  Seth’s asshole–

Seth jerks, strains against Filip’s fingers, and Roman rubs his fingertip again, in small circles, “You’re pretty easy for this, Jonesy.”

Seth turns his head over his shoulder, “Isn’t that what you want,  _Jos_?”

Roman looks at him, hard and  _beautiful,_  “Turn around and stay still.” Seth can’t repress the shudder of excitement as he turns around, plants his palms against the top of the couch. Or the very sudden realization that he wasn’t that  _through_  in the shower.

Seth honestly didn’t know  _this_  was gonna happen, Roman wanting to eat his ass, fuck–

Roman licks again, wet and too hot to relax into, flicking his tongue in. Seth pushes back, and Roman digs his perfect nails against the curve of Seth’s ass, “Keep moving,” he warns, “and I will have to be mean–”

“Fuck,” Filip mutters, and Seth can see his dick jerk from down  _there_. Seth doesn’t want Roman to be mean to him, but he has to bite his lip at the thought of Roman bending Filip over and--  _spanking_?-- him. Seth can be still, let Roman fuck him with his tongue and learn way  _too_  much about Seth that he probably knows already.

Seth clenches when Roman licks deeper, and feeling Filip’s warm breath against his dick makes what Roman’s doing even worse. Roman hums, spreads him open, and Seth may whimper when Roman thumbs the skin between his asshole and balls. Fucking course Roman does it again, stroking it and making Seth rock against his mouth and thumb, making Seth feel Roman work him just a tiny bit more  _open_ –

Roman’s getting himself wet, getting Seth wet, squirming against his face, and fuck, he can feel himself get so close, just full of  _feeling_ , with Roman’s tongue dragging in, his fingers stroking his balls. Seth makes a noise, and Filip strokes Seth off, just a good grip, perfect for him to buck up into–

He comes, christ, how could he  _not_ , and he can feel Roman humming against him, pressing his wet finger in against Seth’s asshole, making it even  _better_. Filip strokes him off, keeps touching him even when Seth sags against the couch. Filip looks down at his come-covered hand with a smug smile, and Seth barely has it in him to shove at his face.

Oh god, Roman was just the good sort of  _rough_  with his ass.

“Ok, yeah, I like the look on your face,” Filip says, and leans in to kiss him. Seth holds him still by his hair, and kisses just like  _how_  he likes it, a little rude. Seth’s  _convinced_  he can taste himself on Filip’s tongue, and that makes it even  _better_. Filip moans into his mouth, humps the close air between them, getting some precome on Seth’s thigh.

Seth smirks before he leans back, lets Roman get closer to both of them. Fucking hell, of course Roman’s licking the come off Filip’s hand, sucking at Filip’s fingers so hard his cheeks hollow around them. Sweat breaks out a little along Seth’s forehead thinking about Round Two, about Roman playing with Filip.

Not that Seth can blame him. Filip’s all shades of red, and it makes Seth’s palms itch for some  _reason_. Roman licks at Filip’s knuckle before he straightens up enough to push Filip’s legs wide. They’re getting Roman’s couch covered with their come-- and Seth knows that Roman’d be able to smell it even if he got it cleaned. Roman licks his slightly swollen lips, and they could be swollen for show-- Roman never quites breathes hard enough after pulling a double shift on the ice-- but Seth likes the  _show_.

Roman sighs, “You listen to the nutritionists very well, Seth,” and Seth refuses to be  _mortified_  by Roman being able to tell about Seth being able to cheat on his diet.

“Does that mean his ass tastes good?” Filip asks, and Roman arches his eyebrow.

“Taste is… relative. I don’t quite. Hm.  _Comprehend_? Taste. He eats the correct amount of protein, carbs, and it reflects in his come. You on the other hand,” Roman smirks, “I saw you sneaking some Mamba candy the other day.”

Filip strokes himself, slow, “Maybe, maybe not, you could’ve had a bug–”

Roman smacks his inner thigh, hard, and Filip  _yelps_ , jumps up into his own hand. There’s a bright red mark on Filip’s pale skin, almost as bad as the helmet friction marks he gets on his forehead, and Seth grins.

“It’s probably isn’t even in his system anymore,” Seth adds, and Roman rubs at the mark on Filip’s leg. Roman makes a considering noise, probably computing  _variables_ , and smirks. He reaches down, strokes Filip, and taps Filip’s leg again–

Filip gasps, tries to press his legs close, but Seth wraps his hand around Filip’s other knee. “Give it up, maybe if Roman blows you he can tell if you’ve been…”

“Bad?” Filip tries to bluster, but Roman’s rubbing his thumb in circles around his foreskin, playing with it and yeah, Seth wants to keep that look on Filip’s face. He reaches down, strokes Filip  _with_  Roman. He can feel the muscles in Filip’s thigh jump under his other hand, and he squeezes down on them. Filip may slack on the diet, but not on exercise, not with how Seth can just  _grip_  his thigh and still have more to reach for, even with his long hands.

Roman strokes Filip’s side, “Of course, I wouldn’t punish you. Against the Laws.”

And Seth doesn’t miss how Filip’s eyes jerk towards his own, and slide away like it’s something he’s thought a little too much about. Seth likes to think he’s an easy-going guy. Rules are easy to follow. Some people though-- like Filip-- like the struggle.

Seth is all right with Filip getting ruffled and messed up.

He has to kiss Filip, and Filip arches against them, dragging his teeth against Seth’s mouth. Roman pulls Filip away by his hair, and yeah, Roman’s eyes are definitely  _green_.

“You probably can’t hear us much, can you, not with your heart pounding so hard,” Roman says.

Filip inhales slowly, “My mods. They have a cut-off. So I don’t get hypersensitive.”

“Cut-offs,” Roman scoffs, and Seth says, “We  _meatbags_  need them. Just a little.”

Roman looks down at his hand on Filip’s dick, and there’s almost a  _secretive_  smile on his face before he gets to his knees right  _there_. Roman looks up at Seth from his knees, from right between Filip’s perfect thighs, and says, “Keep him still, Seth.”

Roman wraps his lips around Filip’s deep-pink cockhead and  _sucks_ , and god, Seth can feel how hot Roman’s mouth is just from having his hand on Filip, from seeing Filip’s cheeks flush–

Seth licks at the sheen of sweat on Filip’s throat, and Filip bucks up against them, so  _needy_. He can’t look down at Roman, can’t see how good Roman is at sucking dick, but he can see Filip trying and  _failing_  to get more, can  _feel_  Filip fuck his hand and Roman’s mouth. Seth presses a thumb against Filip’s neck, and he feels both of their pulses  _racing_. Filip mouths _please_ – Seth knows just enough Swedish for that-- and Seth strokes down his chest, rubbing at his nipples, making _soothing_  noises.

Roman nudges at Seth’s hand with his lips, and Seth strokes the base of Filip’s dick,  _aiming_  it at Roman’s lips, and it’s torture to watch Roman rub his lips against Filip, pink against pink–

Seth aches for Filip, aches for the tease Roman’s giving him, and strokes him off harder–

Pushing Filip down when he comes against Roman’s face is so  _easy_ , and Seth is going to memorize every silent movement of his mouth, try to figure out what Filip’s saying. Seth rests his fingertips against Filip’s chin, and Filip’s eyelids flutter like he can’t even open them. Roman kneels up, his eyes looking  _frenetic_  with heat. Seth can feel himself  _clench_ , and manages, “Do you need-- help?”

Even from here, he can see Roman’s anatomically  _correct_ , and he-- he doesn’t want Roman to have blue balls, they’d be a million times worse for him, with how much he can  _perceive_. Roman doesn’t shudder, not like how he would if he was human, but just. Pauses, and looks at both of them, “It-- gives me. A lot of pleasure to see you shudder.”

“Fuck,” Filip mutters, and Seth swallows around the lump in his throat.

Seth touches a spot of Filip’s come on Roman’s perfect chin, “We could-- give you more,” and Roman smiles slowly.

“Please.”

Sliding down to Roman’s level, getting in between those legs, with Filip nestled next to him, and feeling Roman’s hard hand on the back of his neck–

Feeling Filip help him suck Roman off, feeling Roman moan against their mouths with  _surprised_  joy–

Seth is  _deeply_  appreciative of Roman telling him he needed to pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
